1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device capable of providing a user of a method to clear errors.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, when a printing device cannot perform printings under printing conditions specified by a user, the printing device stops printing operations and notifies the user of errors by using a display panel or the like. Japanese Patent Application-Publication No. SHO-63-217370 proposes to notify a user of, in addition to occurrence of errors, a method to clear the errors.
However, the conventional printing device cannot always provide an optimal method to the user. For example, even when there is more than one method to clear an error, the user is informed of only one method, which may not be the optimal one, but may be a complicated or time-consuming one. Also, when two or more errors occur at the same time, the user is notified of only one of the errors at a time. In this case, the user will be notified of another error after having clear one or more errors.